torn between two worlds
by victoire-delacour
Summary: this is a fic i wrote for someone else, its about regulus and sirius and them loving the same girl - who will she pick ?


Chapter 1

She sighed to herself and she sat looking in her bedroom mirror. Another mask ball to sit through and even more suitors to dance with, what made it even worse was that it was her 16th birthday and she would be stuck dancing with vulgar silly boys, to stuffy music the whole night. Her mother would never understand that all she wanted to do was have a quiet picnic in the garden and relax under the clouds listening to her favourite music. "_Misty_" her mother called "_the guests will be here soon you need to come get ready_" she sighed to herself as she got up to walk to the balcony. Her mother had the bright idea that she needed to make a grand entrance, so her mother had decided that until all the guests had arrived she would wait in the study and make a grand entrance by walking down the wide sweeping stairs into the ballroom. She hated the formality of it all and felt very nervous about walking down the stairs in the ball gown her mother had chosen. The only decision she had in the whole affair was the colour of the dress. She had picked out a stunning emerald green material and had asked for miniature silver stitching all over the skirt. The dress had come out better then she expected but she hated the way it was too tight around her middle and there was just too much material swishing around her legs making her feel like she would trip on the skirt every time she moved.

After some time of walking around her father's study she heard a click of the door open. "_Mother is it time yet_" she asked. But no one answered, as she turned around to ask again a pair of hands covered her eyes "_guess who_" they replied. "_Regulus_" misty cried "_you came" " yes I came but only to tell you we can't happen anymore" " what do you mean_" she replied "_ my parents found out about us and told me to stop, they had planned for Sirius to court you. He is closer to your age I'm told old for you" "you have got to be kidding me, Sirius? The same Sirius I hate who hangs out with that stupid potter gang, and what do you mean you're too old for me your only 19" "I'm sorry misty we can't be anymore." _As he walked out the door Misty went to follow him but before she had the chance she ran into her mother. _"What are you doing out here, you should be in the study where no one can see you"_

Chapter 2

As she slumped down into one of the chairs in the study, she had to fight back the tears, how could he do this to her. She then began to think of ways to get him back, she wanted revenge for what he had put her though. She was a Parkinson and a true slytherin she thought to herself she knew exactly what would hurt him the most and this was the perfect night to do it. He picked the wrong time to break her heart and he was going to pay. She was going to make him feel as rotten inside as she did. Just as she was beginning to form her plan of attack there was a knock at the door. Knock Knock, _"who is it"_ she called quite rudely, _"it's me Sirius, your mother has told me I'm to escort you" "great"_ she replied quite sarcastically as she stood up to walk over to him. As she got closer to him she realised this was perfect timing, what better way to hurt regulus then to be seen permanently attached to his younger brother. She was going to make it seem like he was nothing to her, a mere summer fling and that she was head over heels for Sirius. Sirius looked uncomfortable as he took Misty's arm and begun to lead her down to hall to the sweeping stair case.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my daughter Mystique Parkinson,"_ her father said to the crowd of awaiting guests. Even though she hated him she was grateful that Sirius was at her side but only to the point where she was grateful that she knew she would not be falling down the stairs now. As she glided down the stairs she scanned the room, so many people where staring up at her from behind their mask's as she searched for the one set of unmasked eyes that she truly wanted to see. Once she found them they locked eyes for a sec before she turned away. She wanted to show him that he was nothing. After this she turned to Sirius and smiled as she noticed how nervous he was as well. For the first time that night she truly looked at him. The silly git had picked the perfect mask for himself it was a black mask that only just covered the outsides of his eyes but he had added a pair of small dog ears to the top of his head. It really suited him she always did think he was a dog and that stupid group he hung out with were just a pack of dogs with the way that they acted around school. They were always in trouble for something and could always be found picking on that quiet snape kid.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the music began to play and Sirius swept her across the floor into the middle of the room to begin the first dance. As she was twirled and twirled around she noticed a pair of brilliant green eyes hidden behind a similar mask to Sirius (minus the dog ears of course) watching her. She knew exactly who those green eyes belonged to and she was going to play. Sirius never knew what hit him. One minute he was dreading doing as he parents had asked of him by escorting Mystique and next thing he knew he was enjoying himself, the girl was actually fun, she giggled at all his jokes and was flirting the whole night.

Later that night once the ball had quieted down Mystique and Sirius were out in the garden talking when mystique turned to Sirius and started to play with his mask, she slowly moved over the ears playfully, _"They suit you"_ she said _"you are the underdog, I didn't expect I would enjoy your company tonight, I guess I was wrong"_ Sirius stared at her with disbelief but quickly shook it away as he noticed her move in closer to him. _"We should get to know each other better"_she said to him _"I agree"_ he replied with a smirk as he learned down into her and began to press his lips to hers. He was surprised by the softness of them and of how they tasted of strawberries and sweet champagne. All the other girls he had kissed tended to be sloppy and uneducated and he should know he had been with enough girls to be a legend to the younger years at Hogwarts. Boys from the dorms were constantly asking him for advice on how to get girls.

She was returning his kiss when someone interrupted them _"ahem, young lady what do you think you are doing out here without a chaperone, someone could have seen you"_ her mother said "_get inside before I announce to the whole room who I have picked as your betrothed" _Mistyquickly retreated into the ball room but not before giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering into his ear _"Till next time" _

In the background hidden by some bushes a man watched on with disbelief, how could she fall for him so quickly he thought to himself as he heart was slowly breaking like glass.

Chapter 3

As she sat by her window that night thinking over what she had done couldn't help but smile. Not only had she known that regulus was watching her as she kissed Sirius but she also knew that Sirius was falling for her, she could tell by the way he acted, it was different then he was at school, much kinder and nervous. She couldn't help but wonder if she was more suited to the younger brother. With Sirius she could act more like a child and be playful, she never felt that way with Regulus it was always more heated and they had only ever had stolen moments together. She fell asleep that night to dreams of being spun around and around the ballroom but every time she looked up at who she was dancing with, the face kept changing. Unaware that Regulus sat beneath her window late into the night, he wanted to storm the walls and claim her as his but he just could not do it. She had looked so happy dancing with Sirius, so at ease, it was a side of her he had never seen.

Meanwhile Sirius had rushed home the second Misty had retreated into her room after the kiss. He rushed up to his owl to write to James, for once in his life he was stumped girls normally through themselves at him especially after one kiss but she had run away from him as quick as she could.

The next day misty arose to find her mother sitting beside her bed "it's about time you awoke we have business to deal with, get dress and go to your fathers study" he mother said. Misty got up as quickly as she could and dressed. She ran down the hall to her father's study and knocked on the door. "Come in" replied her father "you wished to see me father" she replied "yes my dear now that you are sixteen its time you were betrothed and after last night I'm even more sure that it is time. I have found you the perfect person, you too are well suited and he is from a respectable family." Who is it father "she asked "you are to be betrothed to Sirius black" he replied. It was too much for misty to take in she immediately walked up to her father's desk and slumped into one of the chairs "why him" she asked "you seemed to be rather enjoying him company last night and your mother tells me she caught you to in the garden together, I had rather hoped to betrothed you to someone older and not a Gryffindor, but none the less your mother was quite adamant that you should be with someone you at least get along with."

She stared back in disbelief, she could not belief that in trying to make regulus pay she had dug herself into a hole and was no betrothed to Sirius, and it was the last thing she wanted.

_I won't marry him"_ she said _"yes you will, I am your father and what I say goes, you will do as you are told young lady, now get out! I have more important things to deal with"_ Misty stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the large oak door on the way out

She ran outside into the grounds of their estate and run as quickly as she could to her favourite place, as she ran through the gate into her garden she slammed into someone _"owe"_


End file.
